


the first time

by shrack



Series: million verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Time Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, like...not ever but just with one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrack/pseuds/shrack
Summary: They haven't had sex. Well, not with each other, anyway.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: million verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	the first time

**Author's Note:**

> this exists in the million verse, but it's not necessary to read the first fic, "there's a million things that i could say to you", before this one. it's just basically a rewrite of canon that i can play in without having to explain my silly little choices. they're both in their sophomore year of college here.
> 
> (yes i copied and pasted this description from the other fic i posted today. deal with it.)

They’ve fooled around before. They both know that, separately, over the years, they have both had sex before. But the topic between them feels strangely taboo—Sebastian’s nervous to bring it up simply because he thinks Blaine  _ expects  _ him to. Sebastian’s not embarrassed about his past. 

If Blaine asked, Sebastian would answer truthfully. Two, maybe three women, a fair few men, varying levels of intimacy. Sebastian’s almost positive it’s just been Kurt, for Blaine, and that worries him. In the rude part of his brain he knows, no doubt about it, that he’s better than Kurt in bed. But those are some high expectations to live up to, and that feeling niggles in the back of his brain during his more vulnerable moments.

This, though, is very much not one of those moments. Blaine clambered into Sebastian’s lap shortly after he came to Sebastian’s tonight—late, after one of his night classes. Blaine’s pressed incredibly close, arms looped around Sebastian’s neck, and his teeth scrape Sebastian’s bottom lip. Sebastian’s hands are firm on Blaine’s hips, and he’s very aware of everywhere they’re touching, the growing bulge in the front of Blaine’s jeans.

“Long day?” Sebastian breathes when they break apart, tucking his nose into the underside of Blaine’s jaw and pressing his lips light against the skin. He thinks if he focuses, he can feel Blaine’s heartbeat.

“I’ve been thinking,” Blaine sighs, tilting his head to bare his neck, “about us. About you.”

Sebastian hums and, when he scrapes his teeth ever so lightly across his neck, Blaine shudders under his touch.

“I know we’ve been, uh, slow. To this kind of thing,” Blaine continues, and Sebastian continues his path down the column of his neck, to where his soft sweater starts. “I want to. With you.”

“I sure hope so,” Sebastian breathes, and doesn’t look up for a few moments. He reaches a hand up to pull Blaine’s sweater aside, exposing enough skin to suck gently, teeth digging in just a bit. Blaine gasps and ruts his hips forward, and Sebastian grins against his skin.

Blaine slides a hand into the back of Sebastian’s hair to get him to look up. He does. “Thought about it before,” Blaine admits, blush high on his cheeks, “Years ago. Didn’t want to admit it, then.”

Sebastian quirks an amused eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“On the,” Blaine swallows, getting distracted by Sebastian’s hands sneaking up under his sweater. “The night I lost my virginity—”

“You’re gonna kill the mood like this, baby,” Sebastian warns, but Blaine tugs his hair gently. Sebastian swallows a groan.

“It was after West Side Story. You were there, and Kurt was...was just starting his burgeoning jealousy towards you. I had said—”

Blaine cuts himself off, obviously nervous, and Sebastian scrapes a nail softly down the plane of his stomach. He squirms, the corner of his lips quirking up into a laugh. Sebastian counts that as a win.

“I said that you didn’t mean anything to me,” he admits, but Sebastian’s not surprised. In fact, he smiles.

“I’m honored to have even come up.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I think that’s why I find it so ironic, now. Us aside. If I...look back on it, or maybe some quiet nights back then, I can find you in those fantasies.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath and focuses on getting Blaine’s sweater up and over his head. Blaine helps him shuck it off, but grabs it before it can be thrown and opts for setting it down nicely on the couch. He drags his eyes down Blaine’s body—he’s got a soft trail of hair leading from his bellybutton down below his waistband, but otherwise hairless, and Sebastian wants to press his lips against every inch of him. So he does. He leans forward and presses a kiss underneath his collarbone.

“What was I doing in them?”

He can feel Blaine’s body tense up and relax under his touch. They should move to a bed, really, this whole thing would be much more convenient for both of them. In fact, Blaine might sense this, because he tugs Sebastian’s hair once again, and Sebastian looks up. Fuckin’ Pavlovian.

“I’ll tell you if you take me to bed.”

It’s all the notice Sebastian needs to tip them forward to stand up off the couch, arms wrapped tight around Blaine’s waist. Blaine yelps and gets his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, laughing quietly as they go. When he sets Blaine down and crawls over him, Blaine has that shiny, lovesick look that he gets sometimes. Sebastian thinks, vaguely, he would never get sick of that look, before he leans down to kiss Blaine again.

“What was I doing, in your fantasies?” Sebastian asks again, shifting to rest between Blaine’s thighs, hands bracketing either side of his head. Blaine sneaks his hands under Sebastian’s shirt, hiking it up until Sebastian has to help it up and off of him.

“This,” Blaine breathes, and surges up to kiss Sebastian again. They do this for a while, Sebastian’s tongue sneaking into Blaine’s mouth, Blaine giving a delicious little moan when it does. Blaine pulls back with a gasp. “More or less, I don’t know.”

“I feel like you do know,” Sebastian whispers, dragging his lips up Blaine’s jaw to land under his ear.

Blaine huffs and shifts his hips underneath Sebastian. “They were dreams, mostly, I didn’t—I don’t remember most of them. I remember your hands. After Scandals. You might’ve held my waist for a second, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Sebastian sits back on his knees, trailing his hands down Blaine’s body, from shoulders down to his waistband. Blaine raises his hips expectantly, and sure enough, Sebastian undoes his front button and fly, tugging his jeans off with Blaine’s help. Sebastian wets his lips and looks up at Blaine, who watches him with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile. Sebastian hesitates for a beat, but then presses his palm lightly against Blaine’s still-covered cock. A soft gasp and Blaine’s rutting his hips up, and Sebastian grits his teeth against the hot throb of want that pulses through him.

“I thought about you, too,” Sebastian murmurs, dropping his hand away for a beat. He stands up to shuck his own jeans off, and follows with his eyes as Blaine’s mouth drops open ever so slightly as he takes him in. “About your mouth. What you could do with it.”

“Please,” Blaine begs, and Sebastian’s pretty sure Blaine’s not sure what he’s begging for, either, but he goes when he is beckoned.

Somewhere in there, the briefs come off the two of them. They rock together, a rhythm they’re quick to find, and Blaine gets a hand between them to fist both of their dicks, and Sebastian hisses against Blaine’s mouth.

“We’re stalling,” Sebastian breathes, pulls back reluctantly. Blaine lets go and watches as Sebastian leans over towards the nightstand, reaching inside to grab a small bottle of lube and a condom. When he turns back, Blaine looks nervous, like he wants to cover up all over again.

“We don’t have to,” Sebastian says, crawling up to Blaine. Blaine’s knees part to let him settle there once again, and Blaine gives him a smile.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“I think you’re making bad decisions, then.”

Sebastian feels relief wash over him when Blaine starts laughing. He can do this, he’s done it before. But he cares for Blaine, more than he has anyone else he’s fallen into bed with. Once he slicks his fingers, he busies both of them with Blaine’s mouth, pressing a finger, gentle but insistent, into him ever so slowly.

“You’re gonna kill me at this pace,” Blaine gasps against Sebastian’s mouth, and Sebastian chuckles. 

It’s a few more minutes before Sebastian has three fingers pressing into him slowly but surely. Blaine’s mostly gasping and panting against Sebastian’s mouth now, a soft whine slipping out when Sebastian pulls his hand back. It’s a little clumsy to open and put the condom on, and the two of them have to take a break to laugh quietly, but Sebastian, back on his heels, takes a breath to take it all in. There’s a lot of times he thought about this. Just like this, Blaine writing and pliant underneath him, begging for it. It feels right. Feels surreal.

Sebastian grabs Blaine’s hips and drags him lower down the bed to adjust him, and Blaine gasps shakily when he does. That’s a little detail that he’s going to take with him into the future. But, now, he leans up and kisses Blaine, pressing the tip of his cock against Blaine’s hole, the two of them giving a soft little moan when he pushes in. Slow, maddeningly slow, and by the time Sebastian’s bottomed out, Blaine’s back is arched off the bed, fingers pressed hard into Sebastian’s back. Sebastian noses at the underside of Blaine’s jaw. “Look at me.”

Blaine does, and Sebastian takes in the sight of him. His pink lips, swollen just a touch from kissing, the soft freckles that paint his nose, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. And he pulls back almost completely, begins to push forward slowly, and the pleasure ripples across his features in a way that Sebastian’s never going to forget. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Blaine says almost warningly, and Sebastian’s laugh catches him completely off-guard. Sebastian listens, because of course he does, keeping a steady pace. “It’s good? For you?” Blaine asks between soft little noises.

Sebastian, suddenly breathless, tips his forehead to touch Blaine’s. In a million years, he’d never thought he’d be such a hopeless romantic like this, thrusting into someone. There’s a certain thrill to it, dedicating this much time and effort to someone else’s pleasure, that sends a delicious little thrill down his spine. The fact that his mind has wandered must show in his efforts, because Blaine gives a surprisingly loud moan, lips ghosting over Sebastian’s own.

“You feel amazing,” Sebastian says. “You’re perfect like this, just for me.”

“For you,” Blaine echoes, and Sebastian groans in the back of his throat just hearing it from Blaine. Jesus, he really is losing it.

Every thrust nudges Blaine up a little, his erection caught between their two stomachs, leaking wetly. Blaine tips his head back and whines, one of his hands tries to sneak between them to grab himself, but Sebastian slaps his hand away and pulls up, releasing that friction, Blaine giving a choked off gasp.

“What else did you think about?” Sebastian demands. In fact, he even surprises himself with how his voice comes out, harsh to his own ears. Blaine’s eyes widen, and his dick twitches against his stomach.

“It sounds fucked up,” Blaine starts, and Sebastian continues his thrusting, effectively interrupting Blaine’s train of thought for a few seconds. “Fast and rough, places we shouldn’t be.”

Sebastian moans and leans back over Blaine, catching his mouth in another kiss, one that’s more teeth than anything. His hands smooth over the underside of Blaine’s thighs, hiking them up a bit, using them for leverage. Blaine’s moans hike up in octave as the position changes, and not long after Sebastian gets a hand around his cock he’s coming, messily up his own chest, grasping at the sheets tightly. The soft noises and the gentle trembling of his thighs are something Sebastian wants to commit to memory. 

Blaine tugs him down with both hands to kiss him, panting against his lips. “I’m all yours, Bas, c’mon,” he whispers, and that’s about all it takes for Sebastian to come, too, hips stuttering against Blaine, a groan pressed into his lips.

This is the part that Sebastian never quite liked. Once the high wears off, there’s a discomfort that usually follows. A courtesy to leave fast and not think about it too hard. Sebastian makes to move but Blaine huffs a whine. 

“We’re gonna get sticky and gross,” Sebastian says, and drops a kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I’ll be right back.”

He cleans the two of them with practiced ease, Blaine’s definitely paying enough attention to know he’s done this before, and often. Blaine opens his arms for Sebastian and he stalls at the foot of the bed. Just for a fraction of a second, wondering if he’s  _ supposed _ to climb into this bed, with this man, this man that every day he gets closer and closer to loving. He crawls in and right into Blaine’s arms, wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, and Blaine’s got his over Sebastian’s shoulders. One of Blaine’s arms reaches to wrangle the blanket over the two of them.

A companionable silence washes over them. Sebastian figures there should be a point where he should slip out of the covers. Blaine senses the tension, and presses a kiss to Sebastian’s hairline. “You don’t have to leave.”

Sebastian sighs, shoulders sagging. “Old habits.”

“It’s also your apartment.”

Sebastian snorts and moves a hand to cup the side of Blaine’s neck. “That’s kind of why I’m not.”

Blaine wets his lips and Sebastian follows the movement with his eyes (what, he’s only human). He’s clearly debating something, but Sebastian lets him consider it. “How often did you do this?”

“Not as often as I apparently made it seem.” Sebastian frees himself and rolls onto his back, tucking an arm under his head. Mostly to avoid eye contact, because if Blaine looks too hard into this, Sebastian’s not sure he’s going to admit it. “I’ve never had sex with anyone I’ve been in a relationship with. Well, I guess I’ve never been in a relationship.”

If he looks over he’ll be face to face with that soft, shmoopy look he’s grown accustomed to. Blaine shuffles closer and loops an arm around Sebastian’s waist, resting his head right above his heart. “Consider me flattered.”

Sebastian rests a hand in the small of Blaine’s back. Blaine can almost certainly feel Sebastian’s heart race happily, but he says nothing. “You should be. I’m a delight.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy seblainaversary! normally i wouldnt post two things literally at the same time, but i had written both of them and finished them today, in time for the anniversary, and it was exciting to say the least.
> 
> my url on tumblr is also shrack, if you wanna chat.


End file.
